


Why did you change your mind?

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [51]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Redemption, Ian Gallagher Uses His Words, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: SPOILER ALERT 10x10Ian and Mickey are finally enageged. This time for real. At night, they have a long talk about why they want to get married at all and why Ian changed his mind about marrying Mickey.Aka the explanation we maybe didn't need 100% but would have liked to have heard from Ian
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Why did you change your mind?

Mickey fell into bed next to Ian. Because of Ian’s broken leg, they had no other choice but for Ian to lie on the bed and Mickey riding him – not that Ian would complain, he loved seeing Mickey on top of him like that.

Lip’s message about leaving with Tami and the baby killed the mood that followed their engagement, but that didn’t stop them from celebrating their reunion with a good fuck, that led to people in both neighbouring rooms knocking on the wall so they would stop – they didn’t.

“I’m glad that you're back”, Ian whispered and rolled to his side to look at Mickey, he ran a hand through his black hair, “You can’t imagine how empty this bed felt without you.”

Mickey smiled and kissed him shortly, “I’m glad to be back too, even though I would have liked to fuck you at Brian’s apartment.”  
“You mean Byron. Why would you want to fuck me in your lover’s apartment?”, Ian frowned.   
Mickey shrugged, “It was clean… and big, and no Gallaghers with babies around. The bed was bigger too, I wanted you to take me in that bed so hard”, he grinned and ran his hand down Ian’s body.

Ian’s smile fell for a second, he bit his bottom lip, “How often did you fuck him?”, he mumbled eventually.  
“Ian-“  
“Just answer the question… did you like it?”  
“Ian, I didn’t even bother to learn his name. I fucked him… twice if even, not in the mentioned bed though. I didn’t sleep with him either, by the way, I took the bed and told him to sleep on the couch.”

Ian chuckled, “That’s rude.”  
Mickey shrugged, “That’s what you get with me and you know it.”  
Ian nodded, “He didn’t know though, couldn’t handle you.”   
Mickey shook his head, “You know that I only want you, Gallagher, fucking hell, I voluntarily went back to prison to be with your ginger ass flossing his teeth obnoxiously loud.”

Ian laughed and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling.  
“And now you’re my fiancé.”, Ian said smiling and then looked at him, Mickey was grinning back.  
“Yeah, and if you leave me at the alter again, I’ll murder you and your whole family.”  
Ian smirked, “Mhm, you turn me on when you threaten my life, you know that?”  
“I know, that’s how I won you over as a teenager.”

Ian sighed, “Fuck, that’s almost ten years ago, can you imagine that?”  
“That I’m putting up with your ginger ass for ten years already? No, not really.”  
“Hey, you want to spend the rest of your life with my ginger ass and you went to fucking lengths to make that clear.”  
“True”, Mickey sighed and looked down to their feet, “I’m sorry about the leg, didn’t mean to send you down the fucking stairs.”  
“I know”, Ian whispered and took his hand, “It’s okay, Mick. My behaviour fucking sucked, I shouldn’t have proposed and then chickened out first opportunity.”  
“You shouldn’t have said that you want to get married to me because of love when the actual reason was just that you thought I was guilty.”, Mickey said and looked up into his eyes, “Why did you change your mind?”

Ian put his warm hand on Mickey’s cheek and stroke with his thumb over his fine stubble, “Because I wanted you back.”  
Mickey licked over his lips, “But I want you to get married to me because you want to be married to me and not because I bully you into marrying me.”, he mumbled and lowered his eyes, he turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling so Ian had to stop touching his face. 

They lay in silence for a good minute.

Ian scooted closer to him.

“I was scared.”, he whispered and took his hand again. “I don’t even know of what. Maybe I was scared that we turn into Frank and Monica or some irrational shit. But I’m not Monica, we are not Monica and Frank, you sure as fuck aren’t Frank. I just… I was sitting in the Alibi waiting for Cole, and Kevin asked me, why I was day-drinking. And there I got it, you know? I was sitting alone in that bar with a drink in the afternoon, like Frank. And I didn’t want to be like Frank and I just realised, that I needed to fucking stop comparing us to other people. We are not like them, we can’t end up like them and instead of being scared of becoming them I have to concentrate on us being us. And I asked myself: apart from that irrational fear to become your parents, what stops you from marrying that man? Because I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that I love you enough to stay with you forever. Why would I even be afraid of a divorce? To say I’m not gonna get married to you because I’m afraid we might get a divorce, is like saying I don’t want to be with you at all because I’m afraid of a break-up.”

Mickey looked at him, “That’s a lot revelation for one afternoon.”  
“I was going nuts over it for days, the epiphany was bound to come at some point. My point is, I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you and being able to call you my husband just sounds like a really amazing thing and I’ll never have to watch you kiss someone else again.”, he smirked, Mickey looked at him and smiled.

“Since when are you so into getting married anyways, when you married Svetlana, you said it’s just a piece of paper.”  
Mickey shrugged, “It was back then, getting married to Svetlana meant being trapped in a fucking nightmare and avoiding to be killed by my dad. Getting married to you means… I don’t know, that we love each other. That’s what all those rainbow parades were about for years, right? Being able to marry someone you love not a pregnant whore who blackmails you. Also, as soon as I slapped a ring on that freckled finger, I have the right to beat everyone up who flirts with you despite it.”

Ian chuckled and pulled him into a light kiss.

“The main reason though”, Mickey whispered, “Is that I want this fucking drama to finally end.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The on and off. We went from fuckbuddies to falling in love and not admitting it-“  
“You didn’t admit it”  
“You didn’t say it to me either, so get off your high horse. Falling in love and then Svetlana and the wedding happened, you left, I got you back, we got together, you got sick, you broke up with me, I went to prison, broke out of prison to be with you, had to go to Mexico without you, came back to prison to be with you again and after all that your brother’s baby mama calls me a criminal you dragged home… I just want to put an end to it. Be married to you and no more fucking break ups. Officially be a part of your life and I don’t want anyone, including you and me, having to question that ever again.”

Ian ran his hand through his black hair and smiled down at him, he hadn’t thought about it like this. What Mickey described sounded fucking beautiful and he wanted that kind of security, that kind of commitment.

He pulled him into a deep kiss, meaning to tell him with this how much he looked forward to this life together.

When they separated, Ian pressed a kiss on Mickey’s forehead.  
“Look in the drawer of the bedside table”, he said. Mickey looked up at him confused but turned around and opened the drawer to the nightstand on his side. In there, on top of a book lay the ring Ian had bought for him.

Mickey took the ring turned back to Ian, who was still wearing his ring around his neck.  
“I bought it as engagement ring, told you it’s a promise ring and now it’s an engagement ring again.”  
Mickey smiled, “It’s a nice ring.”  
Ian nodded, “Give it to me, as far as I remember I need to slip it on your finger.”

Mickey chuckled and gave him the ring.

“Okay, which hand was that”  
“This one I think”, Mickey held his left hand up, Ian took it and slipped the ring on his finger.  
“We are now officially engaged”, he smiled and kissed cold ring on Mickey’s warm fingers. Then he took his own ring from around his neck, freed it from the band around it and put it on his left ring finger too.

They grinned at each other.  
“You’re gonna be my husband”, Ian whispered, slowly getting seriously excited about the idea, “When I was seventeen and you married Svetlana this was literally my biggest wish.”  
Mickey chuckled, “Seriously?”  
“Yeah, I wanted to pull Svetlana away and be the one you get married to instead. My teenage me would have punched me harder than you did for not marrying you when I had the opportunity in the first place.”

“I hope adult Ian wants to get married to me as badly as teenage Ian did.”  
Ian shook his head, “More. This time I would fight your dad.”  
“That’s good, because you will probably have to. When he finds out we’re engaged, he’s gonna freak out, Milkovich style.”

“Great”, Ian said and sighed, “Well, I guess we should fuck like it’s our honeymoon already, since your dad is probably gonna kill us before our wedding night.”  
Mickey smirked dirtily and pushed Ian back on the mattress and climbed on top of him again.

“Forget it, I’ll get that damn wedding night and I will fuck you as my husband.”  
Ian grinned up at him, “Fuck, you’re my dream man.”  
  



End file.
